


Clerical Corruption

by SakeBottle



Series: The Arodiin Chronicles (the Clerical Error series) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Omorashi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Reminiscing, Rope Bondage, Wetting, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: Mere minutes after soaking Asrielle's bed, Elaria loses herself in the memory of how her girlfriend brought her over to the dark side.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Arodiin Chronicles (the Clerical Error series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897816
Kudos: 2





	Clerical Corruption

I don’t know how long we spent wrapped up in each other’s arms after I decided to forgive her for that silly joke of hers. I just know that we were quiet and we were happy, laying there all tangled up and covered in fluids as we were. Being in her arms made me feel safe and loved, and I always found it easier to fall asleep with her holding me. In fact, I was just starting to drift off when she gave me a little shake. I blinked a few times and ended up staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, just inches away from my face. She had that mischievous look that she always put on when she thought of something fun for us to do… or when she thought up a joke so terrible she knew I’d have no choice but to love it.

“Hmm?” I knew I had a stupid smile on my face, but I couldn’t help it. It was hard not to smile whenever I looked at her. “Come up with a new joke, Azzy?”

“No, you’re safe for now, El.” Asrielle ran a hand through my hair and started playing with loose strands while she spoke. “I was just thinking… Remember our first time?”

“Mm, our very first time, or the first time we…?”

“The first of my little games,” she said, barely above a whisper. “Now that you mention it though, you _were_ such an adorable little thing when we got together for the first time. You got so flustered over just the tiniest stuff. And you are just the _cutest_ when your face gets all red.” She pinched my cheek and added on, “Oh, but it can never compare to how lovely you are right now, can it, kitten?”

I just had to let out a little giggle in response to both the compliment and the little chin scratch that came with it. “Y-yeah, honey,” I said when I could speak coherently again. “Of course I remember. Did you really think your kitten could forget something like that?”

* * *

Four years ago, a year after we started going out, I was at Asrielle’s house, sitting in a chair with my hands tied up behind my back, my thighs tied to each other, and my feet tied to the chair legs. I was wearing that cute red-on-white naval shirt and the pleated black skirt that went so perfectly with it; and with my legs forced shut as they were, my white panties were hidden from the world. It was Azzy’s favorite of all my outfits, so it ended up becoming my favorite too.

I had my collar on, and Azzy was holding the leash, standing right behind me with her empty hand on my shoulder. She was looking down at me, trying to seem tough, but I could see the hunger in her eyes. She wanted me real bad, but she couldn’t have me just yet.

“Tell me, pup,” she said. “Do you know why I’ve tied you down like this?”

I nodded. “Yes, my Lady.” I tried to look anywhere but into the inferno behind her eyes.

“Remind me,” she said as she circled around to my front.

“I…” I hung my head in shame. “I tried to touch myself without being told to.” I didn’t have to pretend this time – I actually did feel a little bad about it, but the way she looked and the things she was doing… I just couldn’t help it. I had to do _something_. But for as real as my shame might have been, it was obvious I was trying to use it to hide my excitement. What sorts of wonderful punishments did my Lady have in store for her pup? If my hands hadn’t been bound I would have gotten in trouble again just thinking about what we could do.

“Yes, that’s right. Good girl.” She sat down in the chair she’d positioned across from me, just far enough away that the leash was pulled taut. She was wearing her usual blue dress under her lucky white jacket, and with the way she was sitting I could tell those were the only two things she had on. “And why is that bad?”

“Uh, because…” I pretended to fight against the ropes, mainly to show off my figure. “Because only my Lady is allowed to touch my special place.”

“Very good!” Azzy gave me a bit of applause, but then suddenly looked very disappointed. “Now you know how very sad it makes your Lady when she doesn’t get to help you when you get hot and bothered. It’s my job to make you feel better, pup, and I don’t like it when you try to do my job for me.” She continued, giving the leash little occasional tugs, just enough to force me to lean forwards for a second. “I know how much you need my help right now, darling, and you know I would love to help you. But you’ve been a bad girl, and I can’t do that if you’re not going to be good. However…”

She stood up and walked towards me, lifting her dress just enough to tease me. “Perhaps I might be able to forgive you,” she said, hiking up her dress far enough for me to see everything before dropping herself down to sit on my lap, straddling me with her bare legs while she pressed her body up against mine and whispered into my ear. “If you can be a good girl and help your Lady first.” Then she slowly leaned back again, holding her dress up with the hand that also held the leash, and sensually rubbing her lower body and thighs with the other, almost as if it were an invitation. She was obviously struggling to keep her hand out from between her legs. “I’ll untie you if you can promise me that my body will be the only one you touch.”

“Um…” For as much as I wanted my hands to be all over Asrielle, another want was brought to my attention when she pressed against me. I broke eye contact with her and looked around nervously. “Uh, wait, I-”

Asrielle instantly dropped her dress and the leash and put both of her hands on my shoulders. “Is something wrong, babe?” She was so impossibly sweet. I’d hesitated for just a second and she was already checking up on me. She knew I wasn’t uncomfortable enough to invoke her mother’s name and call everything off, but she didn’t like the thought of me being any less than completely at ease.

“N-no, I’m fine, just…” I looked around at anything but Asrielle for a while before finally settling on looking right into her worried eyes. “Um, I’m… really sorry to kill the mood, but… Could you untie me, please? I have to tinkle.”

“Oh. Okay, uh… I thought you went before we started.”

“I did, it’s just… been a little while...”

Asrielle nodded and got off of me. “Yeah, I… suppose it has… Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t think we’d go on this long. Uh, how bad is it, though? Could you hold it another hour or two?”

“Maybe? I’d really rather just go for a wee though. We can continue afterwards, right?”

“Yeah…” Azzy seemed conflicted and was clearly deep in thought. “Um…”

“Honey?” I shuffled around as much as the ropes would allow. It wasn’t bad, but I wanted to go.

“Ah…” She looked at me, then away again. “Ellie, dear?” It was kind of scary seeing my strong, confident Azzy acting nervous like that. “Um… Eheheh… Babe, do you think, maybe, you could _please_ hold it for me? Uh, that, actually, kind of… that would, uh, make me feel… _really_ good, to-to-to-to-to… to see you like that.”

“What?” I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to look her in the eye, but she preferred to show me her flushed cheeks instead. “You would like that? If I… held my pee?”

Asrielle nodded. “Mhm. O-only if you want to, though! I understand if you don’t, it’s… it’s no big deal or anything, just…”

“Azzy,” I said, soft but clear. She looked at me with a strange expression on her face, like she was expecting me to call her disgusting and run off. I could tell she’d lost a good few girlfriends to that request. “It’s okay. If that’s what you want, I’ll… well, I’ll at least try it this one time. For you.”

That made her smile. And seeing her smile made me smile. “Thank you, babe,” she said, leaning in for a kiss. I leaned into it as well as I could while tied to a chair, and she broke off after several seconds. “Just try it, that’s all. If you don’t like it, just say the word and I’ll never ask you again, we’ll just go back to normal.”

“Well, we don’t _have_ to go back to normal. If there’s anything else you want me to try instead, you can just say so. It’s kinda weird seeing you afraid to ask me for stuff like that. You know I love you too much to judge.”

Her response was a giggle and a deep blush. “Yeah, I know…” Then she took a deep breath, and after a moment she turned to look right at me. The fire had returned to her eyes and it seemed like it was burning even hotter than before. “You ready?”

I nodded. Without her pressing up against me I didn’t need to pee as badly, but I could still tell I had to go. I was curious to see what she’d want to do with that.

“Great.” She pulled up her dress and sat on my lap like before, this time keeping a bit of distance. One hand found the leash she’d dropped and pulled on it to make me lean forward as far as I safely could. “You know, pup,” she said, jumping right back into character. “I think I’ve changed my mind. Letting you touch me would be like a reward for you, and I can’t go around rewarding bad behavior, now can I, girl?”

I gave my head a little shake. “No, my Lady.”

“Of course not. Now then, you just sit there and think about what you did while I come up with something.” She leaned back and lightened her grip on the leash so I could do the same. She had a hand on her chin and was looking off to the side, pretending that she was trying to think of something.

She was obviously waiting for me to say something. I had a feeling I already knew what she wanted my punishment to be, but she wanted me to guide her into saying it. “Actually,” I said, “Would my Lady please untie me so I can go potty while she thinks of a punishment?” I wiggled my butt a little bit for emphasis.

“Hmm…” My dear Lady put on a show of thinking about my request, then looked at me with her usual wicked smile. “No, I don’t think so, pup. Not this time. I’ve been too easy on you when you break our rules. If I untie you, you’re just going to misbehave again. So, no. No potty for you. Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

I put on my begging face and spoke with a little whine. “But I need to tinkle! Please let me go, I promise I’ll be good!” I was a little surprised by how natural it felt to say these things. It wasn’t all that different from how we normally played.

She shook her head and I could feel her moving, gently rubbing herself against my legs. I felt bad that my hands were tied and there was nothing I could do to help her. “Nope, can’t do it. I do want to let you go. I really do. But I also want you to behave yourself, and with how often you’ve been bad recently, a promise isn’t enough.“ She gave the leash a gentle tug. “You do want to be good for your Lady, don’t you, pup?” When I gave a little nod, she said, “And you’re a big girl, aren’t you?” She smiled when I nodded again. “Well, a big girl doesn’t have any trouble holding it in for as long as she needs, right? And if you want to be good, you need to hold it in for as long as it takes me to decide you’ve earned the privilege of going to the bathroom again.”

“How long is that?”

Asrielle giggled. “Oh, as long as I want it to be. But if you’re really a big girl who can be good and hold it in until her Lady gives her permission, it doesn’t matter how long it takes, does it? You can wait however long you need to.”

“But what if I have an accident?”

She pulled a little harder on the leash this time, for just a second. My collar felt too tight around my neck for a moment, then returned to its normal comfortable fit. “You’re not going to have an accident. Not even just a little leak. Do you know why?”

It really did sound like what she’d say to me during our normal games – except this time, instead of telling me I’m not going to get myself off, not even just a little touch, it was about piddle. So, naturally, my answer had to be the same as it normally would be. “Um… because I’m not allowed to?”

“That’s right.” She tousled my hair with one hand, the other still holding the leash, ready to pull on it if she needed to. “You’re not going to let out even a single drop of pee-pee until I say so. You’re going to hold it all in and keep those pretty panties perfectly stainless white, because you don’t have my permission to have an accident. Understand?”

I always appreciated Azzy asking if I understood things. That was her way of asking if I had any objections without breaking character. She cared so much about me being safe and having fun that if she ever wanted me to do anything even a little extreme, she’d ask if I understood and let me tone it down if I needed to, even if she wouldn’t enjoy it as much anymore. And since I’d never played like this before, I had to take a minute to make sure I could tell her I understood.

I could already feel the need to tinkle, but it wasn’t uncomfortable yet. I knew it would get uncomfortable, but not until I got to the point of desperately needing to go. And I knew I could get hurt if I held it in too long, but I also knew that Asrielle would never let me get hurt like that. Worst-case scenario, I might get a little uncomfortable, but it was also uncomfortable having my leash pulled a little too tight or getting spanked because I’d been naughty. And I liked it when Azzy did those things. There was such a thing as good pain, and I could handle a bit of that. And I always knew what to say if I started feeling bad pain, and I could trust that Azzy would do her best to make me feel better if I did need to say it.

I noticed that she was giving me a worried look – the fire was still there, but right now it was hidden behind a layer of obvious concern. After all, I didn’t answer right away, though even if I did she would have asked if I were sure, and she wanted to be certain that I wasn’t hesitating because she’d gone too far. It was a justified fear. This was a big request, after all – promise her that I wouldn’t tinkle even a little bit in my panties? I wasn’t sure if I could do that. But I definitely wanted to try, both for her sake and because I was starting to get a little curious about this stuff myself. How long would she make me wait? How long _could_ I wait before I had no choice but to make a puddle in my chair? Those weren’t questions I’d ever considered before. If nothing else, now that I was asking the questions, I needed the answers.

“I understand, my Lady,” I said. She raised an eyebrow, asking without words if I was sure. I nodded in response and some of the worry on her face faded away.

“Okay, pup,” she said, something about her voice indicating she didn’t quite believe that I really wanted to do this. “If you understand, explain to me what you’re going to do now.”

“Well, I’m going to hold my piddle.” I looked at her and she nodded, encouraging me to keep going. “I’m going to prove that I’m a good puppy by holding in all of my pee-pee until my Lady allows me to use the potty.”

“And when will your Lady allow you to do that?”

“Whenever she thinks her pup has learned her lesson.”

“And what is that lesson?”

“Um…” I actually wasn’t entirely sure. I knew why I was tied up and why I couldn’t make water, but I didn’t know how she wanted me to phrase what I was supposed to learn from this game. “Uh… the lesson is… that a good pup always obeys her Lady? A good pup does as her Lady says and never tries to do things her Lady told her not to?”

“Hmm, maybe. Are you sure there’s not a more important lesson?” Azzy gave the leash a few playful tugs.

More important? “Uh…” What could she possibly mean by that? Unless...? “Oh! I know! Th-the lesson is that a good pup makes her Lady happy!”

“Oh, good girl! Smart puppy!” Asrielle leaned over and scratched behind my ear as if I really were her dog. Of course that was the answer. Azzy didn’t just want me to mindlessly obey her every command, that wasn’t fun for either of us. Sure, her character of my Lady didn’t like it when I disobeyed, but in reality Asrielle loved watching me do things she clearly told me not to do. So that was the answer she was looking for – the one that applied equally to both her character and to her actual desires. “Now, does my pup know what would make her Lady happy right now?”

“My Lady would be very happy if I waited to piddle for as long as I can!” I was actually getting legitimately excited, bouncing in my seat as much as I could while tied down and with my kind, beautiful, perfect beloved Lady Asrielle on my lap.

“And how long can my darling puppy wait?” She sounded excited, too. She was loving that I was playing along like this.

“Until my Lady says I can go!”

“Excellent!” Asrielle reached under the bottom of my shirt and laid a hand on my tummy. “Now, I know it’s been a few hours since my dearest last went pee-pee. How badly does puppy need to go now?”

I felt the hand under my shirt gently rubbing my belly, occasionally straying near the waistband of my skirt. I definitely needed to pee, but I needed her hand in my special place even more. I so desperately wanted her to go there, but she never did. She only teased and waited for me to assess my need for the bathroom. “Well,” I said. “I can feel that I need the toilet. I’m not desperate yet, but the feeling isn’t going away. It’s just a sort of dull pressure that’s always there and it’s hard to ignore. If I was allowed to, I would go potty now unless I was busy with something important.”

“Wow,” she said, still rubbing my tummy. “I was just expecting a few words.”

That made me blush. I didn’t think she’d see it as anything special. To me it was just like when she asked me to describe how much I wanted her to touch me. “I thought my Lady would appreciate a little more detail,” I said.

“She certainly does.” Asrielle was still rubbing herself on my legs, but now she slowed down. “Hmm… Your Lady could do with something to drink. Are you thirsty, pup? Want me to bring you some water?”

Now that she mentioned it, my throat was kind of dry from all the talking and begging I’d been doing… and after hours of drooling over Azzy in general. Probably mostly just that, actually. Of course I knew she had other motives behind wanting me to drink something, but I didn’t mind if it’d help her have fun. “Yes please, my Lady.”

“Okay.” She worked her way off of me, leaving a slick feeling on my legs right around where she’d been. “You wait here, then, pup,” she said with a giggle. I always hated her sense of humor, but it was that cute sort of hate you feel when something’s so bad that it’s good, so I didn’t have a choice but to crack a smile too.

She gave a little wave and walked off, and I had my eyes stuck to her for as long as possible. When she finally disappeared behind a wall, I sighed and looked down at myself. Just me and my thoughts now, until she got back.

I shifted around a bit to get more comfortable in the chair and hopefully convince some of that pressure to go away. But it didn’t go away. I’d just have to accept that I needed to use the potty and there wasn’t anything I could do to need it any less. In fact, it’d just keep getting worse. I’d just sit here tied up until I was ready to burst, and then _maybe_ I’d be allowed to go to the bathroom. Maybe I’d just be told to have an accident on purpose. Maybe I’d be untied, but wouldn’t be able to wait until I got to the toilet. I wasn’t too keen on experiencing needing to go that badly, but if that was what Asrielle liked, I could put up with it long enough to find out how she wanted it to end. That was the least I could do. If I ended up not liking this, we wouldn’t do it again, so I’d feel bad if the only time I did something she liked so much turned out to be disappointing for her.

She’d understand if I wanted to quit, of course, but I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible, so I resolved to hold on for as long as I could. I’d tap out if it started to hurt, but no earlier than that. That way, I’d keep myself out of trouble and she’d get to enjoy as much of the show as possible.

I was kinda hoping she’d be merciful, though. We hadn’t been together in quite a while, so we were both craving each other’s touch. And it seemed like every little thing I was doing was just getting Azzy more and more worked up without any real release. Surely it wouldn’t be long until she couldn’t take it anymore, and she’d order me to go tinkle and come right to bed, where she’d rip off my clothes and we’d finally satisfy each other. I knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but I was confident she’d decide that I’d learned my lesson just as soon as she got too hot to tolerate.

Before long she returned with a large jug in one hand and a little wooden bowl in the other. She set both down on the chair across from me, then pushed the chair close enough that even with my bound legs I could almost kick it. Then she picked up the jug and bowl again and took a seat. “Here you go, dear,” she said, filling the bowl with water from the jug. “Drink it all, please.” She set the jug down and brought the bowl up to my mouth, holding it with two hands. When I nodded to indicate I was ready, she tipped the bowl a little and let me drink for a few seconds, before moving it away again and waiting for me to be ready for more. We continued like that until the bowl was empty, and Azzy pulled a little piece of cloth from one of her jacket pockets and used it to wipe up any excess water from my face before sitting down again and filling the bowl for herself. She drank much faster than I did and even refilled the bowl when it got empty, only stopping once she’d finished her third bowlful of water in the time it took me to have just the one.

“Would you like some more, darling?” She shook the jug to confirm that there was still enough left if either of us got thirsty again.

“No, my Lady.” My response prompted her to set the jug and bowl down next to her chair, then she got up and knelt next to mine. I watched curiously as she carefully untied the rope binding my legs to each other, setting it aside and walking over to a nearby shelf to look for something else. I moved my legs as much as I could in the meantime, happy to be able to just do that and even happier for the chance to flash my panties to Azzy if she happened to look over.

I had my legs open when she turned to me again, with two smaller ropes in her hand this time. She smiled when she saw the view I was giving her and the look I had on my face. I really needed to go to the bathroom, and I wanted to close my legs to help me hold it in, but the opportunity for a tease was too good to pass up.

As it turns out, she actually did want my legs open, but for a different reason. She wrapped each rope around one of my thighs near the knee and with some clever knotwork tied my legs up so that they were forced open. I tried to bring my legs back together like they had been but the new bindings meant I could do little more than just shake them.

“That should do it,” she said, sitting down again and crossing her arms. “I can’t have you trying to squeeze your legs together to try to hold it when it gets bad. And I really can’t have your panties out of my sight. I need to make sure you won’t try to cheat by piddling a little and just keeping your legs in the way until it dries so I never see it.”

She’d certainly thought this through. Her planning was admirable considering this was all spur-of-the-moment, but I was still nervous anyways. That water was already starting to work its way down. I was going to be desperate very soon, and if I couldn’t use my hands or my legs to help hold it, I wasn’t sure how long I’d be able to last.

“Something wrong?” Azzy had noticed the concerned look on my face.

“Um, not really, it’s just that I’m starting to really, really need the toilet. And I want to keep my legs together so I can hold it better but now I can’t.”

“But other than that, you’re okay?”

I nodded, and she visibly relaxed.

“Good. Then perhaps puppy could explain to her Lady how she’s feeling now?”

“Uh…” I tried to move around as much as I could while I thought of a way to explain what I was feeling. “I need to go, like, _now_. I feel, I dunno… full, I guess, but that’s probably just because of the water. And that pressure from before is getting worse, it’s always there and I can feel it more now. Um, it’s still not, like, really bad or anything, but I think it will be soon.”

“Didn’t take long to get there, did it?”

“Well, my legs aren’t stuck together anymore. If they were I’d feel better.” One leg started jiggling half-involuntarily.

Asrielle just nodded. “And that’s why I’ve tied them up like that instead. I want you to tell me what you’re _really_ feeling, so you can’t get anything in the way that’ll make you feel it less.”

“Oh, I’m definitely really feeling like I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Well, how about I help take your mind off it, hm?” She stood up and moved around to my side, picking up the leash and giving it a little upwards tug. In response, I turned my head to look up at her. She reached out with one hand, first to brush my hair to the side, then gliding down to stroke my cheek on her way down to my chin, which she held to keep me looking wherever she wanted. She made me look to my left, in the direction of her bedroom. “You see? That’s where you’ll get to go if you can be a good girl for your Lady.” Then she made me look up at her again. “Wouldn’t that be fun, pup?”

“Yes, my Lady.” I had a hint of lustful enthusiasm in my voice.

“Of course it would. But that’s a reward for good pups only, right? And you’ve been very bad lately, darling.”

“I’m trying to be good!” Some of the indignation in my voice was real.

“I know you are, pup. I know you want to show your Lady how good you can be.” She came around to my front, leaning in and bringing the hand on our leash over to grab at my collar. “So I think I ought to give you a little encouragement,” she whispered. “Just a little taste of how your Lady treats a well-behaved pup.” Then she put a hand on either side of my head and went in for a kiss. I leaned into it and we stayed like that for quite a while, her hands eventually straying down to follow the contours of my body all the way to my thighs, where she teased me by running her hands along them under my skirt, getting so very close to what we both wanted her to touch, but never actually getting there.

She broke off eventually, prompting me to give a pitiful whine. I didn’t want it to end! But she pulled away anyways, picking up the leash she’d dropped at some point while she was teasing me. She circled around to stand behind me, my collar turning around as the leash moved. That was always a weird feeling. Not bad by any means, but it was just strange to feel the comforting leather embrace of my collar shift and rotate like that.

I turned as much as I could to try to look at what Azzy was doing. She got on her knees, and when she noticed I was trying to watch her a hand gently guided me to look forward again. Then there was a little tug on the leash and I was forced to lean back as far as I could. Almost immediately afterwards, I felt both of Asrielle’s hands end up on my chest. She didn’t even bother trying to get my shirt off or at least reach under it or something. Just went straight for the goods. I never understood what was supposed to be so special about them – hers looked and felt nice but they didn’t really do anything for me – but Azzy sure seemed to be having fun and it’s not like I could pretend what she was doing didn’t feel good.

“You like that?” She’d heard my little moan and laughed a bit while she continued her work through my shirt. We both seemed to be glad that I hadn’t worn anything underneath, since having only the one thin layer of cloth to work through meant she could do a lot more to me. “Can’t let you enjoy it too much, though. Not yet.” As soon as she said that, her hands stopped moving, but she left them cupping my breasts for a little while.

I whined and squirmed as much as I could to try to get her to continue. Instead, she brought a hand up to my neck and pulled lightly on my collar to get me to stop moving. I gave an annoyed huff when I settled down, and she pulled again. “Don’t you get greedy, girl.” I just nodded as an apology, then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Her hands wandered down from where she was keeping them until they reached the bottom of my shirt. She lifted the shirt up out of the way just a little bit, enough for her to leave both hands on my tummy.

“My Lady?” I looked up at her, since she was leaning right over me so she would be in a good position. With the excitement dying down, I was starting to feel the need to tinkle much more clearly now, and it was really getting bad. That water was working quickly, and her hands being where they were was bad news.

Her hands started rubbing gently, moving in little circles. “Just checking on my pup,” she said. “Did I help take your mind off this? Has puppy forgotten how badly she wanted to go?” When I nodded and shifted around a little, she continued. “Well, it’s time to remember. I want you to describe how you’re feeling now, and then I think it might be time for another drink, okay?"

“Okay.” I wiggled some and tried not to accidentally press myself into her hands in the process. “Um… Oh, geez, it’s… it’s bad. I need to actually try to hold it, and without being able to use my hands or legs… Uh, it’s not easy. It doesn’t hurt or anything but, like, it’s really uncomfortable. I might be able to still wait for a while but, I mean, my piddle wants out _now_.”

Asrielle’s hands stopped for a moment and there was surprise clear in her voice, enough to make her break character. “That bad already? Dude, it’s been like ten minutes since I asked you last. Do you have a damn squirrel’s bladder or something? I mean, come on, man, I could do better than that when _I_ was seventeen.”

“Well I’m not used to this! I’ve only held it this long once before. I usually go potty long before it gets this bad, so I don’t have a lot of practice holding it!” Then I made the best pouty face I could without my arms available to be crossed over my chest for emphasis. “Besides, this is _your_ kink, so I bet you’ve been doing it since you were a kid.”

“Once before, you say?” I couldn’t quite see her face, but I could tell from the tone of her voice that she lit up hearing that, and ignored everything else I said afterwards. “I think it’s story time, don’t you? Your Lady is going to get you some more water, and then you can tell her all about that.” Thankfully, she removed her hands from my tummy and walked over to the other chair, taking a seat before picking up the jug and bowl she’d left there. I had to shut my eyes and grit my teeth while she filled the bowl again. That noise should have been coming from me, and if I had to look at it too it wouldn’t be long before it did.

“That’s not really something I want to think about right now,” I said once she’d decided the bowl was full enough.

“No? Fine, but at least drink some of this, alright?”

“Well, I don’t really want to do that either, but…”

“But?”

“But I’m thirsty.”

She chuckled and held the bowl up to my face again. “Hm?” She waited for me to nod before having me drink the same way as before, repeating the same cycle until the bowl was empty.

“Haa…” I wiggled as much as I could, knowing I’d regret drinking more at this point. “Can I go now?”

She raised an eyebrow at me. “Did you say something, pup?”

I sighed. Forgot to get back in character. “May I go potty now, my Lady?” I didn’t stop moving – if anything I exaggerated the motions I was already making.

“Hmm…” She put a hand on her chin. “Perhaps. If you tell me that story, I’ll consider untying you so you can go.”

“Consider? You mean you might not do it? I really need to go though…”

“What’s the matter? I thought you were a big girl. Big girls don’t have problems with being told they can’t go yet.” Azzy leaned forward and grabbed the leash again.

“Yeah, but…” I tried to keep moving while I thought up something to say. Did I _actually_ want to use the toilet right then? Sure, I _needed_ to, and very badly at that, but was it what I _wanted_? Azzy would let me go if I told her to, so if I wanted to go, I could. And if I wanted to wait longer, she’d keep me tied up until one of us decided I’d had enough. I was pretty sure I didn’t want to stop just yet, but all the piddle trying to come out was messing with my head. “Uh…” I was rubbing up against the seat of my chair as well as I could manage. Felt like it was right about to come out. “But…” I tensed up to try to keep everything in, but I felt a splash of warmth in my panties anyways. More was going to come very soon. “But puppy has to go pee-pee,” I finally whined.

“I can see that. Didn’t I tell you not to leak even one drop?” She gave the leash a little pull. “I’ll be nice and excuse that one, but you’re going to be in serious trouble if it happens again, girl, you understand?”

“W-what kind of trouble?” It felt like it was already going to happen again.

“You’ll find out if you can’t be good and follow simple instructions.” She looked me right in the eye and spoke with a much more serious tone. “Do you understand that?” There was that worry on her face again, like she thought she was starting to go too far.

“Y-yeah, I understand, my Lady, but…” I groaned and just barely stopped myself from leaking again. “But I don’t know how long I can wait if you don’t let me go!”

“You can wait until I tell you it’s potty time. And right now, it’s story time. And you’ve got a wonderful story to tell me, don’t you?”

I got the feeling that this was the last choice she’d invite me to make. She wanted to know one last thing from me before it was too late: could she make me have an accident? If I told her the story, she’d let me go before that happened. If I didn’t, I’d be tied up until my chair became a toilet. Or I could just back out entirely.

“Will you let me go potty afterwards?”

“Afraid that you’ll disobey your Lady and make a puddle if I don’t?”

“Yes! Please, I feel like I’m going to burst.”

“Oh, fine, you can go after you tell me your story. But I have to come with you to make sure you don’t do anything you’re not allowed to.”

I bounced a little in my seat, both to maybe help hold on a little longer and also because I was just happy she said yes. “Thank you, my Lady!” Then I took a deep breath and made sure everything was locked down as tight as possible. “Okay, uh…” I hoped my wiggling would be enough to let me wait until I was done with the story. “Well, this was… like two years ago, I’d just got my job at the temple. And now that I was an adult and… ugh… and a proper apprentice for Mystic Adrian, um… I, you know, I wanted to prove I could do… proper adult things. So, uh, once I… finished the basic training, I just wanted to be the best apprentice I could. You know, like, always ready to help with things and… aahn… And, well, you know.” It was hard to focus on putting a story together _and_ not flooding my panties. I was surprised I hadn’t leaked again. “So, anyways, this one day… Like, I get up and go potty and get dressed like normal, and I go to work, and… and it’s nothing really special, right? But Adrian needed some help with potions…”

Asrielle giggled. “I see where this is going.”

“Oh my gosh, don’t interrupt, I need to pay attention so I don’t tinkle.”

“Sorry.”

Another breath and a quick intense wiggle. “Okay, so, potions, right? I was helping him make potions, and sorting out ingredients and all… Um, and you know how we always make those big… I dunno, big tubs instead of just a couple bottles at a time… Err… So, with all the, like, alchemy stuff going on, it gets… Really hot. But we also had a lot of water, so… Uh, I normally get to take a few breaks before lunchtime, but, like… I had to stay and help out, right, and… The water and all the… dripping from the brewing stuff… I kinda had to go an hour into the shift, but it wasn’t bad and I had to stay anyways… Ugh, remembering this just makes me want to go even worse… Uh, but, um, an hour later, I was starting to need the potty pretty bad. But I wasn’t supposed to leave until lunch, and… like, that was still a couple of hours. I was sure I could… uh, I could wait, but… I knew it’d be tough. I was, like, fidgeting and potty dancing whenever Adrian wasn’t looking.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him you had to go?”

“Stop interrupting! And I dunno, I… I think he would have… would have let me go if he saw I needed it bad but… I didn’t want him to think I was, like, some kid who can’t even wait until noon. Or maybe I just didn’t want to, uh, think about myself that way. I was… I was an adult. Adults can hold it for a few hours. But, uh… I was really starting to feel like a kid like an hour away from lunch. I’d… grab myself whenever I wasn’t being watched and, like… you know, knot up my legs and everything… I didn’t think I’d make it, but I didn’t really want to admit that either… Uh, somehow I held it in for… a little while longer but then… then I… Uh… A-ah!? N-no… Nnnngh…” I shut my eyes tight and fought for control as I felt myself leak, getting a tentative hold back after a second-long stream of piddle came out and made a little puddle under my butt.

“My, that was quite the leak. Better wrap up the story quick before that happens again, dear.”

“R-right… So, uh... Uh… I leaked and, like… Actually it was… pretty much just like what happened just now… Um, anyways, uh, I panicked and, like… grabbed the first big bottle I saw and ran off to hide behind some barrels… Uh, I kept myself mostly dry but, like, I can’t aim when I’m freaking out like that so, uh… Okay, I’m seriously about to have an accident here, you heard the story, let me go.”

Asrielle nodded and got up, first heading behind me to free my hands. “Can’t aim?”

“Y-yeah, a little got in the bottle but… most of it didn’t… I tipped over a barrel to pretend it spilled… Oh gosh, hurry up, I can’t hold it.”

Both hands flew between my legs as soon as they were free, and Azzy came around to undo my legs next. “I’m going as fast as I can, babe. You’ll be free soon, you can make it.”

“Ohhh…” I felt a little blast of warmth against my hands. I was running out of time.

“Just two more,” Azzy said once my legs were free to the point where I could bring my thighs together again. “Don’t you worry about anything. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m gonna pee…” I pressed up against myself as much as I could with my fingers and just looked down at my legs.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. “You’re all untied, babe. You can stand up.”

I nodded and forced one hand out from between my legs, which Azzy grabbed and pulled on to help me stand. I stumbled immediately, but Asrielle seemed prepared for that and caught me before I could fall.

“Azzy…” Tears filled my eyes as I mumbled at her. “It’s too late…”

“No, it’s not. You’re so close. Just hold on one more minute and you’ll be in the bathroom.”

I felt her pull me in that direction, and I awkwardly walked with her. I kept tripping over my own feet which were still trying to wake up, leaking a little more each time.

“Almost there, darling.”

I wanted to believe her. Just a few more steps… A few more steps and… And then it was over. I slid out of her grip and to my knees as I lost control, a steady and unstoppable stream filling my panties then spilling out onto the floor. I started crying, and felt Asrielle’s arms wrapped around me while I had my accident. I was just barely aware of the little pattering sound coming from underneath me, and the feeling of wetness on both sides of my legs. Apparently, I had fallen into a position where I was sitting with them folded under me, so most of my pee ended up running through what little I was wearing, making it feel like it was sticking to me, onto my legs and feet and only then rolling off down to the wood below. The sensation of warm water trickling down even a little bit of my skin was weird and uncomfortable, and it was even more uncomfortable to consider that it was piddle, not water.

“Shh… It’s okay.” Asrielle’s voice was just a whisper. I just kept peeing and crying for a while, wanting it to be over and hoping that any moment now I’d wake up in Azzy’s arms and tell her about the bad dream I’d had. But that was never going to happen, was it? After all, if this were a dream, I wouldn’t smell like a toilet.

Even when I finally ran empty, I still wasn’t done getting things wet. I kept crying for who-knows-how-long while Asrielle held onto me and said things she thought would make me feel better.

When that finally stopped too, I was left sniffling and opened my eyes to see that we were just outside arm’s reach of the bathroom door. That just made me whine and bury my head in Azzy’s shoulder. Her bare shoulder. She’d taken off her jacket, no doubt to keep it from getting wet while she sat in my puddle.

“You did well,” she said, running her fingers through my hair. “You did very well, even if you didn’t make it.”

I brought my head up to look at her and say, “But I ruined your favorite outfit.”

She just smiled. “It’s nothing a little wash can’t fix.”

“And I got your floor and your chair wet.”

“I can clean them.”

I stared at her for a second and sniffled, still trying to justify my crying. “I had an accident.”

“You did.”

“You told me not to.”

“I did.”

I sniffled again. “Are-aren’t you mad?”

“No, of course not, baby.” She held me closer and tighter. “It was just a game. No different than any of our other games. I never actually got mad at you about any of those, did I?”

I just shook my head.

“Then why would I be mad now?”

I shrugged. “B-because I’m too old to wet myself?” I almost _wanted_ her to hate me for what I’d just done. Deep down I knew there was no reason to feel bad about it, but I was crying anyways, and I wouldn’t have much of a reason to do that if she wasn’t angry.

“No such thing, dear. It happens to everyone. I’m not going to stop loving you because you peed on my floor. And, I mean, I don’t really want to bring it up when you’re clearly upset, but… if anything, it’d just make me love you more.”

“So, what, am I going to have to… have to do this for you now?”

“Only if you want to. I can’t enjoy it if you’re not having fun. That’s why I’m sitting here in your puddle to help you feel better.”

I nodded. “I guess it was kinda fun…”

“Good. That’s good, sweetie. Your happiness always comes first. Always.”

“I know…”

“Then tell me, dear, is there anything I can do for you now?”

I shrugged. “I just want to take a bath and go to bed.”

“Good. You’ll feel much better once you’re clean and rested. I’ll take care of your clothes in the meantime. Unless you wanted me to come with you…?”

“Not in the mood anymore.”

“That’s fine.” She paused for a second to think. “Ooh, how about I get you some chocolate? You can drink it while you’re in the bath.”

“Yes, please.”

“Great. I’m going to get up now. You get undressed and I’ll take care of everything for you.”

She let go of me and stood up. I heard the sound of her feet splashing around in my puddle while she oriented herself. “Oh, Azzy?” I looked up at her right as she started to walk away, causing her to turn around again and hum at me with a smile on her face. “Um, if you want to do this again, I’m fine with it. But nothing spontaneous. No surprises.”

She nodded. “Of course, dear. I’ll come up with some ideas and we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Yeah.” I watched as she skipped away to draw up a bath and, more importantly, fetch a nice hot cup of chocolate. I had to admit I was actually pleasantly surprised by the whole ordeal. I thought it would have been a lot worse, but if all I had to do was wait around for a while and then pee – which I’m sure would have felt really good if I weren’t preoccupied with being upset about wetting myself – and I could get treats out of it… Perhaps I could be persuaded to play along.

* * *

“Hey, Ellie, you awake?”

“Huh? Yeah. Just… got a little lost in thought, is all.”

Asrielle giggled. “What, remembering our first pee game, hm? That would explain why you’ve been touching yourself this whole time.”

There’s no way I didn’t go completely red. “I didn’t-”

“Ah, no, don’t you dare try to apologize for that.” She gave me a quick kiss and spoke again. “I love it knowing you’re getting off thinking about our games. I’m just a little insulted that I’m right here and you didn’t even bother asking for another round.” She didn’t sound very offended.

“Well, _do_ you want to go again?”

“Of course I do. But should I? I don’t know. Wouldn’t want to reward naughty behavior like that…”

“What if we go again now and you punish me later by taking away my potty privileges for a whole day?”

“Ooh, now you’re speaking my language. Alright, it’s a deal, but you’ve gotta tell me one thing first,” she said, pulling back the sheets and sliding to sit on the edge of the bed near my legs.

“What’s that?”

“What in the world happened to the innocent little priestess I fell in love with?”

“You corrupted her.”


End file.
